


Hell hath no fury

by Rainbowdea



Series: Writing prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Minor Violence, POV First Person, Pining, slightly suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowdea/pseuds/Rainbowdea
Summary: You're a villain that fell in love with a hero. Though the strongest villain on the planet, you constantly lose to your hero, since you just love the rivalry and don't want it to end.As you are being arrested one day, your hero is attacked by another villain, one too strong for them to beat.My take on this writing prompt, hope you enjoy!





	Hell hath no fury

It felt so much like dancing. Dodging his punches, evading his attacks. It was an incredible work-out and a great way to practice control over my powers. Don't want to hurt him too badly, now do I? Not that I underestimate him, perish the thought. I know exactly where to strike and how much force I need to apply to _almost_ win. You see, close calls often push people to get stronger. And when you love someone, that's what you do, right? You want them to get better?

~i * i~

A well-aimed punch caught me in the jaw and I stumbled backwards with a grunt of pain. Granted, it probably hurt him more than it hurt me, but he didn't need to know that. Besides, his punches had improved a great deal since our first encounter, and I expected them to improve even more in the next few years. He was _good_ , in every sense of the word. Content with my evaluation of his hand-to-hand skills, I decided to go for a _spin_. Whirling around, I kicked off, spiraling into the sky, my hero hot on my heels. Indeed, very _hot_... Focus! Like in a game of cat and mouse, we raced around the city, weaving between the skyscrapers and avoiding pigeons. After about five minutes of flight, I did a one-eighty and hurled myself straight towards him. I caught him by the neck and we crashed into the ground. I was straddling him, hand still around his wind-pipe. If I wasn't convincing enough, he wouldn't take me seriously, and if he didn't take me seriously... Other villains might take advantage of that. He struggled and flipped us over so he straddled me instead. My hero grabbed my wrists tightly...

_His face came closer to my own and our lips brushed together for a brief second as he whispered my name..._

“And would you look at that, _darling_ , the cops just arrived! You'll be back _home_ in no time,” he boasted. The _home_ he was referring to was, of course, my prison-cell. Unfortunately, I had other plans for the night. Not that the guards would notice I was gone, they never did.

_My sister was in town, so we were going to have a ladies' night. Have dinner in a nice little restaurant and either go clubbing or catch a movie at the theater._

As the officers, Danny and Brad if I wasn't mistaken, cuffed me, something moved in the corner of my eye. I stilled, frowning and listening for any strange sounds. My hero was answering some journalist's question and appeared absolutely clueless about the possible threat. I couldn't fault him for that, he was still new to this gig. Barely six months in, with so much potential, not tho mention his marvelous physique- I mean the physical strength, which was rapidly improving.

Regardless, the threat made itself known soon enough. A bomb exploded in a nearby building and I whirled around towards the sound, eyes narrowed. A hazy silhouette emerged from the dust-cloud kicked up by the explosion.

“Muahahahaha! The villainess has been beaten by our local hero! Maybe I should try and take you down a peg to avenge her honor!”

Oh no. Oh please no. Any villain but him. That guy had been running after my skirt for weeks and I was sick of it. Hopefully my hero would save _me_ from the villain for once.

“Whoever you are, you'll never beat justice,” my hero assured as he got into battle-stance.

The two policemen in charge of escorting me back to prison were tugging at my arm, trying to drag me into the van. I was having none of it, besides, what were they going to do about it? I suddenly felt a tickling sensation on my back. Shivering at the unexpected contact, I glanced behind me. Danny the policeman looked at me, confused. I put my finger on my lips, wrists still bound.

“Shush, I want to see him kick some but.”

The officer blinked owlishly before slowly lowering his hand and clipping the teaser back onto his belt.

“Thank you,” I smiled at him and turned back to the fight.

My hero and the new-found bane of my existence were spiraling towards the sky, exchanging blow after blow. From what I could see, they were pretty evenly matched, still, I hoped my hero would take that other idiot down a notch. No, I had faith in him. My hero would win. He had to.

~i * i~

My hero wasn't going to beat him, that much was obvious. For every hit he managed to land on that filthy pig, the swine managed to land two of them. I had seen enough.

“Excuse me gentlemen, I think this calls for a lady's touch.” Ripping apart the hand-cuffs binding my wrists as if they were rubber bands, I tossed their mangled remains at the closest officer. My long cape billowed in the wind as I ascended to their height, fists clenched at my sides.

“Stop it! Don't you dare land one more blow,” I threatened with a scowl.

The villain turned and grinned in what was supposed to be a charming manner. He looked disgusting.

“I knew you would eventually see reason-” he was rudely interrupted by my fist connecting with his teeth. A loud crunch was heard and when I pulled back my hand, his own flew towards his mouth.

“Wasn't talking to you,” I deadpanned before turning towards my injured hero. “Are you OK,” I asked, gently grasping his chin. He looked at me with bewildered eyes as I examined the scrapes and bruises on his face.

“I think I better take care of this one, love,” I murmured, “so could you please wait for me on the ground?” When he didn't move, I added more sternly, “I wasn't actually asking.”

“Oooh, I love it when women take charge,” the villain stated with a lisp. With a simple, _heated_ glare, I sent him flying backwards. My hero was still floating there, mouth agape.

“Fine, stay right there then,” I huffed with exasperation, “this won't take long anyway.”

~i * i~

The villain curled into a ball at my feet, the previously proud villain was reduced to a trembling mess. I crouched down to his level and he flinched.

“Listen here and listen well. This is my turf. I'm the most powerful villain here and I'm very territorial. Stay away from him and stay far away from here, do you understand?” The pile of sniveling villain nodded and I smiled cruelly. “Good, now run along and spread the word little rat,” I whispered into his ear, and he bolted, shutting himself into the van destined for me.

I smiled and glanced at Brad and Danny, who regarded me wearily.

“Sweet, does that mean I get to ride in the cruiser?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, tell me why and *constructive* criticism is always welcome, though, please, no flames, I don't have any marshmallows.


End file.
